Chakra
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Wenn eines morgens aufwacht und sich in einem fremden Wald befindet, könnte man schreien. Doch wenn man kurz danach noch von zwei aufdringlichen Ninjas genervt wird, dann denkt man schon darüber nach Selbstmord begehen, jedenfalls sieht Yuri das so.NaruOc
1. Prolog oder die Welt der Yuri Yoshigawa

©Sunrisepainter

* * *

Title: Chakra – Kind of magic

Fandom: Naruto Shippuuden

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Raiting: K+

Author: Sunrisepainter

Language: German

Summary: Wenn eines morgens aufwacht und sich in einem fremden Wald befindet, könnte man schreien. Doch wenn man kurz danach noch von zwei aufdringlichen Ninjas genervt wird, dann denkt man schon darüber nach Selbstmord begehen, jedenfalls sieht Yuri das so. Es sei denn ein Sensei mit schräger Frisur schafft es einem tatsächlich einige Kampftechniken beizubringen – dann würde die Welt doch sicher gleich anders aussehen!

**Main Character: **

Vollständiger Name: Sayuri Yoshigawa

Rufname: Yuri

Alter: 16

Sternzeichen: Krebs

Geburtstag: 21. Juli

Element: Licht

**Prolog oder die Welt der Yuri Yoshigawa**

Vorurteile – Das war das einzige woran ich dachte, während ich aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden Mädchen beobachtete. Sie blickten mich an, flüsterten sich gegenseitig ins Ohr und kicherten dann albern.

Es war unübersehbar, dass sie sich über mich lustig machten. Wahrscheinlich über meine Kleidung und darüber, dass ich in einem Abenteuerroman versunken war. Sie redeten bestimmt darüber wie überaus seltsam sie mich fanden und hielten mich für einen Freak. Nur weil ich nicht wie jedes x-beliebige japanische Mädchen herum lief. Nun, sie kannten mich nicht. Was bedeutete sie hatten Vorurteile mir gegenüber.

Aber mich sollte es nicht jucken, denn schließlich hatte ich auch Vorurteile ihnen gegenüber. Ich hielt sie für zwei alberne Gänse, denen es nur um ihr Aussehen und ihren Ruf ging.

Also war es doch ganz normal Vorurteile zu haben. Ganz egal wer man war, denn es war nun mal eine Eigenschaft des Menschen, die er schlecht abstellen konnte.

Es soll ja Menschen geben, die behaupten sie würden Menschen in ihrer Umgebung nicht in Schubladen stecken. Ich glaube, dass sie lügen. Oder ich bewundere sie, dass sie wirklich nicht so denken.

Da hockte ich nun also auf der Parkbank und hatte den gleichen Satz schon dreimal gelesen, weil ich zu viel über Lügen, Vorurteile und alberne Gänse nachdachte. Seufzend schlug ich das Buch zu und warf den Cola-Becher, den ich schon mindestens seit zehn Minuten in der Hand hielt, in den Papierkorb.

Juhu, ich hatte mal wieder dafür gesorgt, dass Tokios Straßen sauberer wurden! Ein Hoch auf Yuri, die es sogar schafft ihren Müll weg zu schmeißen!

Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ab und zu blickte ich durch die Schaufenster der kleinen Läden an denen ich vorbei ging. Viel sehen konnte man nicht, weil meistens schon Leute davor standen.  
Aber so ist das nun mal in einer großen Stadt: Die Straßen sind überfüllt und voller Smock.

Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, denn mir blieb sowieso nichts anderes übrig als weiter in dieser Stadt zu leben. Ich ging noch zur Schule und hatte die Wohnung meiner Mutter übernommen, die leider vor kurzem verstorben ist.

Eine traurige Geschichte über die ich nicht gerne ein Wort verliere. Seit ich nun also alleine lebte, kam mir jeder Tag wie eine Qual vor. Ich hatte niemanden zum Reden, denn Freunde hatte ich auch nicht.

Ob es nun daran lag, dass ich anderen Mensch seltsam vor kam oder daran, dass ich es immer wieder schaffte Menschen zu vergraulen, wusste ich nicht.

Fakt war nun mal, dass ich ganz alleine lebte. Yuri Yoshigawa – die Halbwaisin. Meinen Vater kannte ich nicht mal, meine Mutter hatte mir weder von ihm erzählt noch gab es Fotos, Briefe oder ähnliches von ihm. Es kam mir manchmal so vor, als würde er gar nicht existieren. Als hätte man ihn einfach aus meiner Erinnerung gestrichen.

Mein Nachname war im Übrigen auch der meiner Mutter, was bedeutete ich hatte keine Ahnung wie mein Vater hieß.

Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt interessierte es mich auch nicht die Bohne. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass es mindestens 40°C im Schatten waren und ich noch die ganzen Treppenstufen bis zu meiner Wohnung hoch steigen musste.

Als ich nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten oben ankam war ich fix und fertig. Fast hätte ich es nicht geschafft meine Tür aufzuschließen, sondern wäre einfach auf der Fußmatte liegen geblieben. Aber da das natürlich ein bisschen komisch ausgesehen hätte, schleppte ich mich noch in meine kleine Wohnung und schmiss erschöpft auf meine Couch.

Zum Glück war mein Apartment klimatisiert. Ein Hoch auf den Fortschritt!

»Endlich Wochenende«, murmelte ich zufrieden und vergrub mein Gesicht in einem Kissen.

Wie auch viele andere Leute in meinem Alter, fand ich die Schule extrem nervig. Viele Gedanken über meine Zukunft hatte ich mir allerdings noch nie so wirklich gedacht. Zur Zeit arbeite ich als Nebenjob in einem Teeladen, doch so richtig gefallen tat mir die Arbeit wirklich nicht.

Aber ich brauchte das Geld, denn das Vermögen meiner Mutter hatte sich sehr in Grenzen gehalten und sonst gab es niemanden, der für mich zahlte.

Da fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich noch meine Küche sauber machen musste.

Das tat ich ganz selten, denn ich war von Natur aus ein eher chaotischer Mensch.

Mühsam rappelte mich auf und schlurfte in die kleine Küche. Erstmal kochte ich mir einen Tee, dann machte ich mich seufzend daran Geschirr abzuspülen. Nun mal wieder ein ganz normaler, langweiliger Tag in meinen tollen Leben!

Merkt man's? Ich bin ein reiner Sakast. Das ist meiner Mutter schon fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen, aber ich konnte es nun mal nicht abstellen. Vielleicht war das ein weiterer Grund, warum sich niemand mit mir abgab.

Missmutig starrte ich auf das Gemälde, welches an einer Wand im Wohnzimmer hang. Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, doch meine Mutter hatte es über alles geliebt, deshalb ließ ich es hängen.

Es zeigte nichts besonderes. Bloß die Aussicht auf ein Fantasiedorf, das denen der alten japanischen Kultur ähnlich sah. Doch die Menschen trugen allesamt seltsame Kleidungen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Im alten Japan hatte man so etwas sicher nicht angehabt.

Warum ich es nicht leiden konnte, wusste ich selber nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil es irgendwie düster wirkte. Die Farben, die Ausdrücke der Menschen, die Landschaft – fröhlich wirkte das wirklich nicht.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dank diesem Bild in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, hätte ich es sicher aus dem Fenster geworfen. Aber ich konnte nun mal nicht Hellsehen und deswegen fiel ich abends ahnungslos und müde ins Bett.

* * *

Chakra – Kind of Magic


	2. Lieber Gott, töte mich!

©Sunrisepainter

* * *

KAPITEL 1 – Wo bin ich?

Als ich aufwachte, war das erste was ich hörte das Singen der Vögel.

An sich nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn es nur nicht so verdammt nahe geklungen hätte. Normalerweise wurde in Tokio das Singen der Vögel durch den Verkehrslärm übertönt, aber diesmal war es still.

Keine Autos, keine Hupen, keine Bauarbeiten, kein Mucks. Das war das erste, was mir auffiel.

Das zweite war der Geruch. In meinem Appartement roch es meistens nach dem Essen, was ich am Tag zuvor gekocht hatte. Doch dieser Geruch war anders. Es duftete wie in unserem Park und das im Frühling. Nach frischen Gras, Blumen und eben so wie die Natur riechen sollte. Etwas beunruhigt öffnete ich langsam meine Augen – und hätte sie am liebsten wieder geschlossen!

Dies war sicher nicht der Ort, an dem ich am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und schaute mich verwirrt nach allen Seiten um. Bäume! Um mich herum waren nur Bäume. Große Bäume.

Ich hatte mitten auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald gelegen.

„Wa- Wie-?", stammelte ich, obwohl niemand anderes zu sehen war.

Mir kamen so viele Fragen in den Sinn, aber die wichtigsten von allen war wohl: „Wie bin ich hierher gekommen und wo bin ich überhaupt?"

Nachdenklich kratze ich mir am Kopf und versuchte irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wo ich war. War ich vielleicht Schlaf gewandelt?

Aber dann musste ich mich doch wenigstens noch irgendwo in Tokio befinden. Bekannt kam mir diese Gegend überhaupt nicht vor. So hohe Bäume hatte ich in meiner Heimatstadt noch nie gesehen.

Und das bedeutete, dass ich irgendwo anders sein musste. Vielleicht irgendwo auf dem Lande. Um das herauszufinden, musste ich mich erstmal genauer umsehen. Also lief ich vorsichtig und mich nach allen Seiten umsehend los. Wer wusste schon was mich hier alles erwartete.

Die Tatsache, dass die fiesen Äste meine Arme und Beine zerkratzen, weil ich noch meine Schlafsachen trug (eine hellblaue, kurze und das dazu passende Longshirt), kam mir nicht so tragisch vor wie die, dass es nach ca. zehn Minuten Fußmarsch immer noch kein Anzeichen von menschlichen Leben gab.

Keine Schilder. Kein Weg. Nada. Niente. Bravo! Mein Leben war offiziell am Ende.

Bald würde es auch in den Nachrichten kommen: Der Freak der sich abseits der Zivilisation vor Verzweiflung von einer Klippe gestürzt hat! Die große Schlagzeile!

Blöd nur, dass es hier weit und breit keine Klippe gab von der man sich hätte stürzen können. Noch nicht mal einen See. Dabei wäre ertränken meine zweite Wahl gewesen.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten schnaubte ich deprimiert auf und ließ mich dann einfach auf meinen Hintern fallen. So etwas konnte auch nur mir passieren!

Aber ich war ja auch selber Schuld. Wie oft hatte ich mir schon gewünscht genau wie die Helden in meinem Lieblingsbüchern ein Abenteuer erleben?

Da hatte ich den Salat!

Und nicht mal das, denn dann hätte mein Magen sicher nicht solche Spirenzchen gemacht. Nicht mal eine einzige Beere hatte ich auf meinem Weg finden können.

»So Yuri, jetzt ist es amtlich: Du bist und bleibst der größte Unglücksrabe auf dem ganzen Planeten und übers Universum hinaus«, bemitleidete ich mich selbst.

Das war eigentlich schon immer so gewesen. Immer traf es mich.

Wer war der einzige Mensch der morgends ohne Regenschirm aus dem Haus ging, obwohl es nach Regen aussah und als begossener Pudel wieder zurückkam? Ich!

Wer wurde kalt von einer Mathearbeit erwischt, weil er mal wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte? Ich!

Okay, zugegeben meistens war es meine eigene Schuld. Das muss ich zugeben, aber diesmal konnte ich ja wirklich nichts dafür. Und wenn ja, dann sicher unbewusst, aber leider konnte ich mich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern.

Hey, waren da nicht Stimmen zu hören?

Erschrocken sprang ich auf meine Füße und lauschte. Wenn man versuchte das Rauschen des Windes und das Singen der Vögel auszublenden, dann konnte man ganz weit Stimmen hören.

Ich stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und lief dann in die Richtung, in der ich die Stimmen vermutete. Während des Laufens formte ich meine Hände zu einem Trichter und brüllte aus voller Kehle:

»Hallo?«

Als mir niemand antwortete, beschleunigte ich noch etwas und rief dann noch einmal.

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Schließlich blieb ich stehen und horchte nochmal. Die Stimmen waren verschwunden. Hatte ich sie mir nur eingebildet? Vielleicht war es wirklich nur der Wind gewesen.

»Hallo, wer bist du?«

Erschrocken stieß ich einen spitzen Schrei aus und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Über mir waren gerade zwei Personen überraschend aus einer Baumkrone gesprungen. Mit großen Augen starrte ich sie an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet noch jemanden in diesem Wald zu finden und das sie dann noch aus Bäumen springen hatte ich erst recht nicht erwartet. Die beiden schienen nicht älter zu sein als ich selbst. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Was mir zuerst auffiel war, dass das Mädchen knallpinke Haare hatte. Bestimmt gefärbt. War ja in Japan nichts ungewöhnliches, aber für mich doch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ihr Blick war neugierig, aber auch gleichzeitig etwas misstrauisch.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem des blonden Jungen. Mit grinste mich breit an und wartetet wohl darauf, dass ich ihm antwortete.

»Ähm...«, stammelte ich, »warum wollt ihr das wissen?«

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich misstrauisch war. Obwohl die beiden nicht gerade den Eindruck machten als seien sie gefährlich (ganz im Gegenteil!), aber trotzdem war ich auf der Hut.

»Sei doch nicht gleich so unfreundlich«, schnappte Pinky.

Ha, jetzt hatte ich gleich einen tollen Spitznamen für sie gefunden. Brauchte ich nur noch einen für den Jungen.

»Hallo, ihr seid zwei Kinder, die alleine durch einen unheimlichen Wald latschen, das würden nicht mal Erwachsene bringen! Also müsst ihr entweder ziemlich dämlich sein oder kriminell«, plapperte ich drauf los ohne nachzudenken.

»Hä, aber du läufst doch hier auch alleine herum, also bist du auch dämlich sein«, der Junge legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief.

»Genau, du Oberzicke. Was machst du hier eigentlich?«, blitze Pinky mich an.

Ich kannte die beiden gerade mal eine Minute und schon gingen sie mir auf die Nerven.

»Hast du doch gesehen: Herumlaufen und rufen!«, gab ich patzig zurück.

»Echt jetzt?«, Blondi starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

Blondi? Ne, bloß nicht! Vollpfosten, trifft es wohl eher.

»Nein, das meinte sie ironisch, du Idiot«, knurrte Pinky und haute ihm eine runter.

»Also, dann will ich eure Konversation mal nicht weiter stören«, sagte ich und ging davon.

Bist du blöd, Yuri! Erst suchst du verzweifelt nach Menschen und wenn du sie dann gefunden hast gehst du einfach weg, obwohl sie die einzigen wären die dich aus dem Jungel lotsen könnten.

»Hey bleib gefälligst hier!«, rief Vollpfosten und eilte mir hinterher. Seinen Kopf zierte nun eine dicke Beule.

»Wer bist du? Woher kommst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach alleine durch den Wald gehen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich und du siehst nicht gerade so aus, als ob du kämpfen könntest«, plapperte er, während er neben mir ging.

»Ach ja?«, fauchte ich, »wie meinst du denn das?«

»Na ja, du siehst eher aus wie ein schwaches, hilfloses Mädchen«, schwatzte er ungerührt weiter.

Meine Augen begannen vor Wut zu blitzen. Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Junge, du schwebst gerade in Lebensgefahr!

Das schien auch Pinky zu merken und packte ihm am Hemdkragen:

»Sehr charmant, Naruto. Lass das mal lieber jemanden machen, die was von Mädchen versteht«, damit schubste sie ihn beseite und grinste mich breit an.

»Lasst mich doch einfach beide in Ruhe, ja?«, knurrte ich.

»Okay, aber erst wenn du mir gesagt hast, wo du hin willst.«

Düster starrte ich sie an:

»Nirgendwo.«

»Interessant und wo liegt das?«, ihr Lächeln blieb unverändert.

Lieber Gott, töte mich! Auf der Stelle!

Schweigend stolperte ich weiter durch den Wald, die beiden dicht hinter mir.

»Also ich bin Sakura und das ist Naruto«, erklärte sie mir.

»Na super, interessiert mich nicht«, brummte ich.

»Wir beide sind Ninja aus Konoha und haben gerade eine Trainingseinheit hinter uns. Sollen wir dich mit in unsere Stadt nehmen, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du hin willst?«, redete sie weiter, als hätte sie mich nicht gehört.

Ich seufzte und blieb dann stehen:

»Hör zu, _Pinky_. Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier soll und wo ich überhaupt bin. Ich habe schon Probleme genug, da brauch ich nicht auch noch zwei Nervensägen, die mich tyrannisieren.«

»Nicht, wo du bist? Wie bist du dann hier her gekommen?«, Vollpfosten runzelte seine Stirn und sah damit auch nicht viel intelligenter aus.

»Wenn ich das wüsste, dann würde ich ja auch wissen wie ich wieder zurück könnte, oder?«, meinte ich spöttisch.  
»In deiner Situation würde ich mal etwas freundlicher zu uns sein«, meldete sich Pinky wieder zu Wort. Ich schwieg lieber zu diesem Thema, aber im Geheimen musste ich ihr Recht geben.

»Am besten gehen wir zu Tsunade. Sie wird bestimmt wissen, was zu tun ist«, schlug sie dann vor und Vollpfosten nickte brav.

»Ja Sakura, du hast immer so brilliante Ideen«, mit verliebten Augen starrte er sie an. Auch das noch!

»Wohin?«, fragte ich und sah die beiden an als seien sie jetzt komplett durchgedreht.

»Sag bloß du hast auch keine Ahnung wer Tsunade ist?«, seufzte Pinky.

»Stell dir vor, nein!«, meinte ich bissig.

»Schon mal was von Hokagen gehört?«

»Kann man das Essen?«

Sakura stöhnte laut auf und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, als ob ich die unwissensde Person war, die ihr je über den Weg gelaufen ist.

»Die ist aber blöd«, kommentierte Vollpofosten.

»Musst du gerade sagen«, gab ich zurück.

Pinky ignorierte das gekonnt (wahrscheinlich war sie schon gewohnt, dass man ihren Freund dämlich nannte) und schien es als Einladung zu sehen mir lang und breit zu erklären, was ein Hokage war. Als sich dann auch noch herausstellte, dass ich nicht wusste, was es mit diesen komischen Bändern auf sich hatte, die beide um den Kopf trugen und die – wie ich dan dieser Stelle mal vermerken darf – ziemlich albern aussahen, begann sie mir auch noch ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, während sie mich durch den Wald führten.

Lieber Gott, ...töte...mich ...auf...der...Stelle!!!!

* * *

Chakra-Kind Of Magic


End file.
